tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Khal Drogo
Biography Physical Description As Khal is typically seen wearing his armor, his appearance is often a mystery to many aside though it is easy to tell that he is mall due to both his imposing height as he stands at 6'3" and his voice which is described as being strong and confident with an subtle accent. After his helmet was taken off, his face is described by Azhrina to be handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man. His eyes are an intense chocolate brown eyes with noticeable gold flecks that possess an deep sadness to them. Khal has black hair that is typically kept short with smooth, russet skin which he inherited from his mothers Reguard side but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an large horizontal, jagged scar marks his left side. His build is solid with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. described him as bearing himself with great dignity and gave off an intense, commanding air that found difficult to ignore. After he started wearing more causal clothes, is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him Apparel Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Unnatural Abilities As a werewolf and the Dragonborn, Khal possesses a variety of unnatural abilities * Thu'um: ** Unrelenting Force- The first shout Khal learned which allows him to push objects and entities away from him through the mere sound of his yell along with being the most common shout he uses. * Dragon Soul Absorption: Like dragons and the other Dragonborn's that have come before him, Khal has the ability to consume the souls of slain dragons which causes him to absorb their knowledge and life force, allowing him to learn words of power instantaneously. * Dovahzul Understanding: As the Dragonborn, Khal has the innate ability to speak and understand the Dragon Language. He was initially unaware of this as he would often speak it without even realizing it until pointed it out. After some practice, he learned how to control it as he is able to consciously speak it though will sometimes slip into the language without meaning to either in his sleep or whenever he is upset. Fighting Styles * Expert Swordsmanship: One of Khal´s strongest skills is in his skill with a blade and is a naturally talented fighter, advancing quickly during his training in a short period of time and able to hold his own against far more experience opponents. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his skills with a blade, he is exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat Miscellaneous Abilities Equipment Weapons and Tools * Andúril: Armor Artifacts Quotes Trivia Category:Skullguy123 Category:Males Category:Dragonborns Category:Warrior Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Werewolves Category:Half-Breeds Category:Characters